Music is My Life
by Rave-Widow
Summary: Raven's POV, On a Summer's Day in The Titans Tower. She's alone and listening to her music. Oneshot, no real pairing.


**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Okay, It's a One shot, hope you like it. It's written in raven's piont of view. Sorry if she's ooc but, hey it's my fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, So I'm going to go and cry like the Big Emo Freak I AM.**

* * *

**Music Is My Life, Almost.**

It's a typical summer days, sun shining, birds chirping. It's all too cheery for me, the dark gothic girl of Titans Tower. I smile inwardly. Cy, BB, Star and Robin are swimming in the pool Cy builds every Summer. Finally, in theory, an empty tower all to me. No-one's here to annoy the hell out of me. No stupid jokes from Beast Boy, No Lovey-dovey crap from Rob and Star, and No "I Miss Bee, I Wish I could see her today." From Cy. It's just me and the music.

So there I am, eyes closed, foot tapping along to the beat. Everyone gets me wrong, I'm not gothic, I'm just closed off and enjoy my privacy when I'm allowed it. Anyway, so here I am, clad in my painting jeans and purple tee, feet on the coffee table, my painted nails glimmering, must remember to get star to do them again next week, I'm relaxed in every sense of the word, no dark destiny to be forever scared of, no annoying team mates, it's just me.

My complication disk, resounding from Cy's sound system. No-one's going to hear it outside, they're too far away. Who said that just because I can't show emotion doesn't mean that I can't listen to other express theirs? I always listen to Star's problems, they're mainly about her bizarre fashion sense or if Robin really loves her, I listen even though I've heard them all before. I like being her friend, all this girly hanging out is, I hate to admit it, but its fun.

The truth is, I shouldn't be typing this due to 'Robin's rules', that boy has more ego than anyone I've ever met, it's only matched by one other titan, Speedy! Well, you see, and I quote

"Due to us being heroes and highly famous, I forbid any of us from putting anything about us on the internet. Too much information could give our enemies the upper hand." So, writing this is against regulations, but like I care, he may be leader but he's not in control of me. Plus how is posting a fan fiction about us going to help our enemies?

**Back to the 'ahem' Story**

Eyes closed, foot tapping, that's when my favourite song came on, knowing the tower was empty, I stupidly started singing. It's not something I would have done normally, but I thought I was safe. In the 2nd chorus, I was completely engulfed in the music when I felt something on my shoulder. Panic ran over me, I jumped and turned around to see a highly amused Beast Boy dripping wet.

"Swipe that smile off you face, Grass-stain, before I have to hurt you." I said sternly.  
The smile disappeared but I could see in his expression, he was still laughing.  
"Did you want something? If not, get lost, your ruining my favourite song!"  
"This is your favourite song? Wow, you have better taste in music than I thought!" he replied a hint of shock rang in his voice.  
"Yes, I think I'll take that as a compliment. Now get lost!" I span round, returned to staring out of window at the sun glistening across the ocean.

"I thought I told you to get lost?" He was still there behind me, staring at the back of my head.  
"Sorry, got caught up in the lyrics." He replied as he was being snapped out of his daze. But he didn't move. I had no choice I wrapped him in my powers and raised him up and placed him in front of the door leading to the rooms.

He walked out, and nothing more was said about that day, until my birthday. Damn I hate that day. Although I knew it was coming, I didn't expect presents. Happy was going mental, eventually I let a little of her out in the form of smiles.  
Robin had brought me, a pair of purple silk gloves to go with the dress Star had forced me to buy for the Titan's Annual Ball last year. Although secretly, I love that dress.  
Star gave me a complete nail care kit including my favourite deep purple nail varnish. Happy was hyperactive with glee.  
Cy gave me this laptop, indestructible so I can't blow it up if I read a really nasty story online.  
The biggest surprise came from Beast Boy, who had remember that day and had brought me not only my favourite present box from this all natural shop, but had also brought me a tee-shirt of the band. I could not contain Happy. I laughed, smiled and hugged the green idiot.

"You're never going to forget that day, are you?" I giggled  
"Of course not, it's not everyday I get to hear a half-demon sing."  
I playfully punched him in the arm as the others just looked on in shock.  
"Wait a min," spoke Cy, "you've heard our Rae sing? When? And why weren't we informed?"  
"It was our little secret," beast boy replied cockily.  
"It was that day we all went swimming on the roof, and you weren't informed cause I was busy trying to stop being reminded of my past."  
"That's why you stopped dead, you should have said. If you want, I'll never sing again." I replied, my singing reminded him of his mother.  
I felt so sorry for him.  
"No, Raven. You've got to sing, your good at it and plus it's a harmless way of letting your emotions out."

"Thank you Beast Boy," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Now, be a good, little boy…" I said as I released him. "…and get the ice-cream, so we can start the movie."

That night was brilliant, and now I sing more. Bee, Jinx and I sang at the Annual Ball, and to be honest I'm glad I did. My emotions have calmed down after my father has gone, and now thanks to the guitar I brought, I'm writing my own songs to sing. I'm truly happy inside.

* * *

_** Hope You liked, Review! Flames welcome. **_

_**Rave-Widow xx **_


End file.
